Dawno Się Nie Widzieliśmy
by LVoss PL
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie Fanfica pt. Long Time No See autorstwa Jimmy'egoWolka, za zgodą autora. 15 lat po pokonaniu Aniołów Shinji Ikari zostaje zaproszony na spotkanie po latach. Nagle zjawia się nieoczekiwany gość...


„**Dawno Się Nie Widzieliśmy"**

Cicha muzyka wypełniła salę, ale mało kto korzystał z okazji do tańca, chyba że jego partner zaciągnął go na parkiet. Wiele byłych pracowników NERV-u usadowiło się przy długim barze, gdzie barmani i pomocnicy byli zajęci wypełnianiem zamówień wszystkich. Większość ludzi jednakże zebrała się w grupki przy stolikach porozrzucanych po sali.

Nie mógłby nawet rozpoznać większości z nich sprzed piętnastu lat, więc nie było niespodzianką to, że było tylko kilka znajomych twarzy. Z drugiej strony również tylko kilka osób potrafiło rozpoznać niegdyś nieśmiałego czternastoletniego pilota. I szczerze mówiąc, wolał jednak, żeby tak zostało. Gdyby jego żona na niego nie naciskała, najprawdopodobniej wcale by nie przyszedł.

I wciąż nie był pewien, czemu po prostu nie poszedł do domu. Tych, z którymi chciał się zobaczyć, mógł odwiedzić kiedykolwiek... albo i tak ich tu nie ma – to nadzieja, która została pogrzebana dawno temu. Dziwne że akurat teraz o tym pomyślał.

'_Może to dlatego że zjazd po latach to idealne miejsce na sentymenty,_' próbował zapewnić sam siebie, rozglądając się jeszcze raz, opierając głowę na ręce, kiedy opadł na swój stolik. '_A może po prostu dlatego że strasznie się nudzę..._'

„Heeej, Szzzzinji!" Jak na zawołanie, jakieś ramię obok wsparło się na jego barkach na tyle żeby utrzymać swojego właściciela na nogach. „Juszz prawie myszzlałam, sze pszegapisz sałą frajdę!"

Spojrzał na niebieskowłosą kobietę, która stukała go palcem w policzek. „Znowu jesteś pijana, Rei?" zapytał retorycznie.

„Bssdura! Wypiłam tylko jednego drinka ss paniom Major!"

„To właśnie miałem na myśli," westchnął. Kiedy nazywała Misato 'panią Major', na pewno wypiła przynajmniej jednego całego drinka. „Wiesz, że masz słabą głowę do alkoholu. Czy Misato znowu cię nabrała?"

„Nabrała? Kassała mi sze tylko dobszze bawiczz..." wybełkotała, rozglądając się za czymś albo za kimś. Chociaż on już chyba wiedział za kim. „Gdzieee jesss... jesss... aaa – wiesz kto."

„Och, nie czuła się zbyt dobrze i nie mogła..." Ktoś nagle mu przerwał, pociągając ich oboje w ciasny uścisk; pakując się między nich. Sądząc po smrodzie alkoholu, było oczywiste, że ten ktoś wypił więcej niż tylko jednego drinka.

„Ktoo nie szzuje sze sa dobszze?" 'zapytała' Misato.

Rei wskazała go palcem i odpowiedziała za niego. „Ach... on... ona... No wiesz!"

„Nie moszze bycz chora! Miała ss nami poimpressowacz!" zaprotestowała Misato, a potem potrząsnęła głową, jej cuchnący oddech był skierowany prosto w jego twarz. „Oooooo, biedny Shinsi! No to jess tu sałkiem sam! A ssnająs ciebie, najprawdopodobniej sze o niom maartwisz! No choć, pobaw sze ss nami! W końsu mamy sze tu dobsze bawiczz!"

„E, nie, dzięki."

„Ale tak dawno wszysssy rassem sze dobsze bawiliszzmy!" Wydała z siebie przesadny jęk. „To po prostu nie to samo, od kiedy Aszuka sze wyprowaciła. Wtedy to mieliszmy trochę szwietnych impress..."

Oczy Shinjiego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Czy to z powodu lamentu Misato po tak długim czasie czy z powodu jego własnych wspomnień tego brzemiennego w skutki dnia, ponad dziesięć lat temu – tego nie wiedział.

„Mhm, taa, chyba tak," wymamrotał słabo, próbując wrócić myślami do teraźniejszości. „Ale mimo wszystko wiesz, że nie jestem dużo lepszy od Rei, jeśli chodzi o alkohol, więc..."

„PFE! Szanowny Pan po prostu nie umie sze bawiczz!" splunęła ex-Major, stukając go w pierś. „Choć, Rei, iciemy – hej, szy to nie Aoba? Ha, prawie go nie possnałam, ma tak mało włosów! Łyszeje, szy so?"

„Heh, nie jego wina, nie? Wszyssy sze staszejom. Twoje włosy tesz strasziły trochę koloru..."

„SO!"

Shinji westchnął cicho, kiedy przyglądał się, jak znów znikają w tłumie, częściowo z ulgą, częściowo ze smutkiem, że znowu został sam, znudzony.

'_No to mogę równie dobrze iść do domu. Nie może powiedzieć, że mnie tu nie było. I nie było ani słowa, że muszę wyjść jako ostatni._'

Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem, ale ponieważ nic wystarczająco interesującego, żeby zmienić jego decyzję, nie rzuciło mu się w oczy, odwrócił się do wyjścia.

„Już wychodzisz, Trzeci?"

Wstrzymał oddech. Ten głos... musiał się pomylić. Niemożliwe, żeby... Musiał się upewnić. Ale kiedy powoli się odwrócił, jego wątpliwości bardziej wzrosły, niż zmalały.

Czyżby...?

Ta rudowłosa kobieta przed nim w tej zapierającej dech w piersiach czarnej sukni... To nie może być prawda, nie może jej tu naprawdę być.

„Wiesz, po tak długim czasie oczekiwałam trochę większego powitania niż gapienie się na moje piersi," powiedziała z uśmieszkiem. „Wciąż ten sam stary hentai..."

„As-Asuka?"

Nie był pewien, czy to było potwierdzenie czy zaprzeczenie, kiedy obdarzyła go lekkim uściskiem.

„Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co?" wyszeptała.

„Ch-Chyba tak..." odpowiedział Shinji, niezgrabnie odwzajemniając uścisk. Fala ciepła przeszła przez całe jego ciało w odpowiedzi na jej bliskość; czuł, jak rośnie mu puls. Te uczucia... jak to możliwe po tak długim czasie?

Poczuł prawie ulgę, kiedy go puściła.

„ 'Chyba tak'?" powtórzyła Asuka, unosząc brew. „Żadnego 'Cześć' ani 'Jak się masz?'? Musisz naprawdę popracować nad swoimi powitaniami."

„Wybacz, po prostu... co ty tu robisz?"

Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że to zabrzmiało dużo ostrzej niż zamierzał, póki nie zobaczył, jak jej uśmiech szybko zmienia się we wściekłe piorunujące spojrzenie. „ 'Co ty tu robisz?'? Wiem, że były między nami pewne problemy, ale jeśli po tak długim czasie tak bardzo gardzisz moją obecnością tutaj, to po prostu pójdę poszukać Misato. Nie żebym musiała z tobą rozmawiać!"

Rozzłoszczona, odwróciła się, ale nie zaszła daleko. Bez chwili zastanowienia złapał ją za nadgarstek, nie chcąc, żeby odeszła. Nie znowu...

... Naprawdę właśnie tak pomyślał?

„Czekaj! Przepraszam, okej? Po... Po prostu naprawdę nie spodziewałem się ciebie zobaczyć... To znaczy... wtedy kiedy... kiedy odeszłaś bez słowa, myślałem..." Głos mu zamarł. Co właściwie myślał? W tej chwili jego umysł był już przeciążony jej nagłym, niespodziewanym pojawieniem się.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ją trzyma. Coś o czym zawsze marzył, kiedy byli młodzi; coś, za co zawsze się przeklinał, że za bardzo się bał – a teraz zrobił to instynktownie.

Z wahaniem puścił ją.

„Cóż, znasz mnie. Pożegnania nie są raczej w moim stylu," powiedziała z udawanym uśmiechem, unikając jego spojrzenia. „I... po prostu musiałam odejść."

Po jej słowach zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Shinji wodził wzrokiem po wszystkim poza nią. Po raz kolejny tego wieczora przypomniało mu się jej nagłe odejście. I wszystkie te stare uczucia ponownie nim wstrząsnęły.

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował wymyślić coś do powiedzenia żeby nie zaprzepaścić tej jednej szansy; przegrał sromotnie. Może i poprawił się przez lata, jeśli chodzi o interakcję z ludźmi, ale proste pogawędki to coś, czego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie opanuje. I czuł, że ta rozmowa nie powinna być tylko prostą pogawędką.

„Słuchaj," Asuka w końcu przełamała ciszę, a on odetchnął z ulgą. „Nie przyszłam tutaj kłócić się o dobre i złe rzeczy, które zrobiliśmy w przeszłości, okej? Chciałam tylko dobrze się bawić ze starymi... przyjaciółmi."

Z przyjaciółmi? Jeśli miała na myśli również jego – czy rzeczywiście uważała go teraz za przyjaciela? Jak gdyby nie było wystarczająco dziwne, że pojawiła się tu ot tak, po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. O czym ona myślała?

O czym on myślał?

„Więc... Kie-kiedy wróciłaś?" zapytał niezręcznie.

„Och, mmm, właściwie to niedawno. W sumie tylko się przebrałam, odświeżyłam, a potem tu przyszłam." Potrząsnęła głową. „Ale jest więcej interesujących tematów do rozmowy niż to, jak mi minęła podróż. No dalej, co robiłeś przez ostatnie kilka lat? Nie mów, że przez cały ten czas nic się nie wydarzyło. Co z twoją rodziną? To jest, jeśli oczywiście udało ci się wyjść ze swojej skorupy, zmężnieć i zaprosić dziewczynę, żebyś mógł faktycznie mieć jakąś rodzinę."

„Moja... rodzina?" Czemu poczuł się tak niezręcznie na myśl o rozmowie o tym? Kochał swoją rodzinę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego; czy nie powinien wszystkim o niej z dumą opowiadać? Ale teraz ledwo mógł znaleźć słowa. „C-cóż, jestem żonaty od dziewięciu lat, dwójka cudownych dzieci czeka w domu..." powiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. „A-a ty?"

Wyszczerzyła się szeroko i poklepała po brzuchu. „To będzie moje trzecie."

Zaskoczenie musiało być wymalowane na jego twarzy, kiedy jej uśmiech szybko zmienił się w grymas. „Co?" zapytała; wściekłość utrzymywała się w jej głosie. „Myślisz, że ktoś taki jak ja nie może być dobrą matką, co?"

„N-nie," Natychmiast próbował ją uspokoić. Jeśli miała w sobie cokolwiek z tego charakteru, kiedy była nastolatką, to naprawdę nie chciał robić niczego, co mogłoby wznowić ich przeszłe konflikty. „Po... po prostu zawsze mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci..."

Asuka wzruszyła ramionami. „Ludzie mogą zmienić zdanie przez lata, prawda? I szczerze mówiąc, w tym wypadku nigdy naprawdę nie żałowałam, że zmieniłam zdanie." Pochyliła się nad stołem z uśmieszkiem. „Tak czy siak, nie oczekuj, że dam mu imię po tobie."

„A dlaczego miałabyś...? A, dlatego, że to 'Trzecie'..." mruknął. „Wiesz co, miewałaś lepsze dowcipy."

„Raany, widzę, że nigdy nie rozwinęło ci się dobre poczucie humoru..." mruknęła Asuka. „Więc... gdzie twoja lepsza połówka? Chciałabym poznać tę biedną kobietę, która była na tyle ślepa żeby wybrać kogoś takiego jak ty..."

„Ej!" Shinji posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale jego reakcja najwyraźniej tylko ją jeszcze bardziej rozbawiła. „Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze i nie mogła przyjść. A twój...?"

Przerwała mu machnięciem ręką, zanim skończył zdanie. „Poszedł na jakąś uroczystość swojej własnej firmy."

„Hę? Nie robicie takich rzeczy razem? Nie brzmi jak bardzo szczęśliwy związek..." powiedział, prawie zaskoczony przyjemnością w swoim głosie.

„A co _ty_ wiesz?" mruknęła tak cicho, że nie dosłyszałby tego, gdyby otaczające go odgłosy paplaniny i śmiechu były dużo głośniejsze. „Po prostu... no, czemu miałabym się przejmować jego nudnymi kolegami, skoro mogłam skorzystać z okazji żeby sama pójść na spotkanie po latach? No i... cóż, zawsze był trochę zbyt obowiązkowy..."

„Brzmi, jakbyś znalazła dla siebie idealnego mężczyznę?"

„Hę?"

„Cóż, pamiętam kogoś, kto kiedyś kazał mi wykonywać wszystkie jej prace domowe bez dyskusji."

„Nie powinieneś tak obgadywać Misato za jej plecami."

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczora szczerze się roześmiał. „Okej, okej, może byłem trochę pod pantoflem..."

Asuka wyszczerzyła się złośliwie. „Och, jakie kuszące. Mogłabym nawijać godzinami, mając taką ekstra okazję," Parsknęła śmiechem. „Ale wracając do tematu, opowiedz mi coś więcej o tym, co się wydarzyło w twoim życiu. Co z twoją żoną? Znam ją?"

„Cóż, chodziła do naszej szkoły, ale wątpię, że ją widziałaś, chyba że przypadkowo w łazience, albo coś w tym stylu," mruknął, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie. „Ale ona znała ciebie. W końcu, kiedy się zeszliśmy, przyznała się, że obserwowała mnie w tajemnicy, kiedy tylko mogła."

„Ach, jedna z tych podkradających się, a i tak już byłeś wystarczająco zdesperowany żeby się w niej zakochać..."

„Ej!"

„Oooo... Niezwyciężony Shinji wstawiający się za sobą i tymi, których kocha? Aż tak długo mnie nie było?"

„Ludzie mogą się zmienić przez lata, prawda, Asuka?"

„No, chyba tak..." przyznała z uśmieszkiem, który pozostawiał wątpliwości, czy naprawdę to kupiła.

„Może i masz trochę racji; nie wahałem się zbytnio, kiedy w końcu dostałem taką szansę na szczęście," powiedział. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że jej oczy wpatrują się w dal, ale kiedy znów w nie spojrzał, błyszczały życiem jak zawsze. „Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby to nie było skomplikowane. To był pierwszy poważny związek dla nas oboje, więc popełniliśmy trochę błędów. Mimo wszystko, po skończeniu szkoły kupiliśmy sobie tanie mieszkanie i przeprowadziliśmy się razem – co nastąpiło pewnie za szybko, niż powinno; i gdybyśmy się nad tym dwa razy zastanowili, na pewno byśmy z tym jeszcze poczekali. Musieliśmy przeskakiwać od jednej pracy do drugiej i nie mieliśmy czasu nawet na zastanowienie się nad właściwą dalszą edukacją. Gdyby Misato nam nie pomogła, załatwiając nam przyzwoity 'fundusz dla nadzwyczajnych pracowników' z NERV-u, pewnie nadal pracowałbym jako pomywacz w jakiejś taniej restauracji."

„Więc to stamtąd nagle przyszły te pieniądze. Byłam tylko wściekła, że tak długo im zajęło właściwe uhonorowanie mojej pracy dla nich."

„W każdym razie," ciągnął., „ponieważ mieliśmy już zaplecze finansowe, pół roku po tym jak się razem przeprowadziliśmy, zebrałem całą swoją odwagę i oświadczyłem się jej."

„I teraz wypełniasz swoje obowiązki jako dobry mąż, pracując jako pomywacz w _drogiej_ restauracji?"

„Właściwie jestem teraz kucharzem – w przeciętnej restauracji..."

„Kucharzem? Ty?" Uniosła brew, patrząc na niego, jakby żartował. „Rzecz jasna, twoje potrawy były dużo lepsze niż Misato, ale to żadna sztuka. Bez urazy, ale... w najlepszym wypadku były przeciętne. I nie mogę sobie też raczej przypomnieć zbyt dużego urozmaicenia. Bo ile razy jedyne co jedliśmy, to były zupy Miso albo resztki?"

„Możliwe, ale z czasem się polepszyłem. W końcu to wciąż mnie przychodziło gotować po tym, jak się przeprowadziliśmy."

„Więc nie jest typem żony, która wykonuje prace domowe, co?"

„Ona? Och! No, czasami próbuje pomóc tu i tam, ale..." Zakończył zdanie głębokim westchnieniem, które mówiło wszystko.

„Lepiej uważaj, co mówisz," powiedziała Asuka, szczerząc się szeroko. „Bo powiem jej, że nie doceniasz całej tej ciężkiej pracy, jaką dla ciebie wykonuje."

„Nie zrobiłabyś..." zaczął, ale szybko mu przerwała.

„I czemu miałabym na tym skończyć? Mogłabym jej powiedzieć, jakim zbokiem jesteś, próbującym zgwałcić bezbronne dziewczyny podczas snu..."

„Próbowałem cię tylko pocałować!" syknął, twarz mu się zaczerwieniła. „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż to pamiętasz..."

„Jak mogłabym zapomnieć historię tak idealną do drażnienia się?"

Ze złością próbował zgonić żar ze swojej twarzy. Niezależnie od tego co myślała, nie był już potulnym chłopcem, z którym można się tak łatwo drażnić. Teraz oboje mogli toczyć tę potyczkę. „Cóż, oczywiście mógłbym powiedzieć twojemu mężowi, że odkrywałaś się przede mną już przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, a także kilka razy po..."

„EJ! Wcale nie..." Teraz była jej kolej na wściekłe pokrycie się rumieńcem, który pogłębił się, kiedy zauważyła, że kilkoro ludzi patrzy w ich kierunku.

W tym dwie inne 'stare przyjaciółki'.

„Patrz! To Asssu... Aszu... To ty!"

Niebieski wir popędził na Asukę i pociągnął ją w ciasny uścisk. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły – nie wiedział czy z zaskoczenia, strachu czy obrzydzenia. „R-Rei?"

Spojrzała na niego, jakby prosiła go o pomoc, a przynajmniej o wyjaśnienie, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, została 'zaatakowana' również z drugiej strony.

„So ssa niespocianka! Nie pomyszlałybyszmy, sze przyjciesz! Pójciesz ss nami i pobawisz sze, prawda?"

„Ech..." Asuka wodziła dziko wzrokiem pomiędzy swoimi byłymi współlokatorami, najwidoczniej próbując wymyślić jakąś wymówkę.

„Proszę, moszesz sze napicz mojego drinka. Nie wypiłam ss niego nawet łyczka!" kwiknęła Misato, wpychając jakiś koktajl w rękę rudej. Shinji wolał nie wiedzieć, jakie są składniki pomarańczowo-czerwonej mieszanki.

„Mmm... dzięki," wymamrotała Asuka i postawiła szklankę na stole, „ale obecnie prowadzę tu miłą rozmowę z Shinjim..."

„Oooooo!" zadrwiły dwie 'odrobinę' pijane kobiety tym strasznym tonem, któremu udało się jeszcze bardziej podgrzać policzki Shinjiego.

„No, ale jak to tak? Szonaty!" próbowała powiedzieć z determinacją Rei, celując oskarżycielsko palcem w Shinjiego. A przynajmniej Shinjiemu wydawało się, że miała na myśli jego; jej palec wskazujący był wycelowany właściwie w jakieś trzy metry na lewo od niego. „Nie powinno sze jusz gadacz o takich rzeczach. Czasu było doszcz. Nie moja wina, jeszli ten czas nie ssostał wykoszystany! Nie moja wina!"

„A, so ty wygadujesz? Same głupoty!"

„... Nie moja! So? E..." Senne czerwone oczy Rei przeniosły się na chwilę na Misato, ale zanim Shinji mógł się łudzić, że te dwie pogrążą się we własnych nieskładnych dyskusjach i zapomną o nim i o Asuce, spojrzała prosto na niego. „Possa tym, Szzzinji tesz ss naaami icie, prawda? Bęcie tylko nas czworo, jak ssa starych, dobrych czasów!"

„Pominąwszy to, że tamte czasy były dobre zazwyczaj tylko dla was trzech, już wam mówiłem, że nie chcę 'imprezować'," zrzędził.

„Sztywniak!" jęknęły razem Rei i Misato.

„Choć, ssostawmy papuszki nierossłączki same."

„Ale nie-nie powinni!" kwiknęła Rei, kiedy Misato pociągnęła ją z powrotem do baru. „A przynajmniej nie tutaj. Hej! IĆCIE SOBIE DO POKOJU! Nikomu nie powiem!"

Jeśli rumieniec Asuki był jakąś wskazówką, kolor jego twarzy musiał dorównywać kolorowi jej drinka.

„Raany, ile już wypiły?" mruknęła.

„Już dawno poddałem się, jeśli chodzi o jakiekolwiek kontrolowanie picia Misato. W przypadku Rei, sądzę, że wypiła nie więcej niż półtora."

„Widzę, że wciąż nie może pić za dużo alkoholu."

„No."

„To czemu w ogóle pije? Nie mów, że Misato ciągle stosuje ten trik 'Jestem twoją przełożoną'."

„Czasami tak. Ale na szczęście nie tak często jak wtedy, kiedy wy trzy robiłyście swoje 'imprezy' po tym, jak się do nas wprowadziła. Właśnie wtedy, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, _ty_ dałaś Rei jej pierwszego drinka."

„Boże, chciałam tylko, żeby się trochę rozluźniła. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że będzie śpiewać na stole po zaledwie jednym łyczku? Poza tym, _jednak_ dobrze się czasem bawiliśmy, nie?"

„No jasne. Do następnego poranka, kiedy _ja_ musiałem uporać się z bałaganem, który zrobiłyście w mieszkaniu – i w dodatku same."

„Jeśli chcesz wywołać we mnie poczucie winy, postaraj się bardziej," powiedziała głośno. „Nie zarzucisz mi tego."

Kiedy dumnie uniosła swoją szklankę, Shinji nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem. I nie był pewien co o tym myśleć. Powinien się martwić chorobą żony, ale zamiast tego w najlepsze zabawiał się rozmową z Asuką, tylko dlatego że przypomniały mu się 'stare dobre czasy'.

Potrząsając głową, próbował zepchnąć sumienie w głąb umysłu. W końcu kazała mu się dobrze bawić.

„To teraz o tobie."

„Co o mnie?" zapytała niewinnie, siorbiąc.

Shinji przesadnie przewrócił oczami, choć głównie po to żeby ukryć jak bardzo go to naprawdę interesowało. „No wiesz. Co się stało po tym, jak odeszłaś?"

Po ostatnim, pełnym zadumy łyczku, niewyraźnie wzruszyła ramionami. „Cóż, znowu wróciłam na uniwersytet, zrobiłam doktorat i w końcu dostałam pracę jako nauczycielka w liceum."

„Ty? Nauczycielką? Heh, jestem pewien, że potrafisz utrzymać dzieciaki w szeregu," zachichotał. „Ale nie to miałem na myśli."

Asuka uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie, kiedy znowu wzruszyła ramionami. „A myślisz, że co się stało? Zakochałam się w kimś, wyszłam za niego, a teraz mam szczęśliwą, powiększającą się rodzinę."

„Ej, daj spokój, to nie fair. Opowiedziałem ci historię mojego życia, a ty chcesz mnie zbyć paroma zdaniami? Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak 'ktoś' znalazł drogę do serca wielkiej Asuki Langley Souryuu."

„Kto wie?" Spojrzała na niego na chwilę, a potem skierowała uwagę z powrotem na swoją szklankę. „Może miłość była wszystkim, czego potrzebowałam."

Jej spojrzenie go zaskoczyło. Ciężko było mu to określić, w każdym razie, dawna Asuka by tak na niego nie spojrzała.

Ale nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na przemyślenie tego.

„No, no, jeśli było coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewałbym się tutaj zobaczyć, to was dwoje razem bez śladu żadnej potyczki słownej w powietrzu."

Asuka skrzywiła się, a potem podążyła za wzrokiem Shinjiego i obróciła się twarzą do źródła głosu za nią. Ale zanim któreś z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, ktoś inny już uderzył nowoprzybyłego łokciem w żebra.

„Touji!" brunetka ostrzegła mężczyznę obok niej.

Skierowała uwagę z jej męża na swoją starą przyjaciółkę, oczy byłej Horaki błyszczały łzami radości spowodowanymi nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem po latach. „Asuka!" przywitawszy rudą z szerokim uśmiechem, szybko pociągnęła ją w ciasny uścisk. „Tak dobrze cię znów widzieć!"

„Cześć, Hikari." Asuka przywitała się w nieco mniej spontaniczny sposób, uśmiechając się ze znużeniem do Shinjiego ponad emocjonalnym wybuchem przyjaciółki.

Z zawahaniem, Hikari puściła ją. „Przepraszam," wymamrotała tak formalna zazwyczaj kobieta, zawstydzona i poprawiła swoją niebieską suknię. Ale wielki uśmiech nie opuszczał jej twarzy. „Jak się masz? Boże, kiedy o tym usłyszałam... Byłaś ostatnią, którą spodziewałam się tu zobaczyć."

„Taa, słyszałam to dzisiaj kilka razy..."

„No, jeśli nie chcesz tego słuchać, mogłaś po prostu zostać..." Touji szybko przerwał, widząc wściekłe spojrzenie żony. „Hej, wiesz, że tylko żartuję. Inaczej nie byłoby tak samo, nie?"

Oczy Hikari nieco złagodniały, ale sama wciąż nie złagodniała. „Chodź, Asuka, dajmy mężczyznom trochę czasu na porozmawianie o swoich sprawach; my sobie pójdziemy tam, gdzie będziemy mieć trochę spokoju. Och, wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Musisz mi tak wiele opowiedzieć o..." Jej głos szybko został zagłuszony przez cały ten gwar. Razem z Asuką przepchnęły się przez tłum, znikając Shinjiemu z oczu.

„Więc jak tam Okinawa?" zapytał w końcu, odrywając wzrok od kierunku, w którym zniknęły obie kobiety.

Touji wzruszył ramionami. „Nie wystarczy, jeśli powiem 'tak jak zawsze'?" Wyszczerzył się. „Co oznacza: Wspaniała pogoda, wspaniała praca, wspaniałe życie!"

Shinji spojrzał spode łba na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. „Nie masz szans na wywołanie u mnie zazdrości, Touji. Kiedy kończy się tam twój czas? Za miesiąc? Dwa?"

„Właściwie to wciąż jeszcze dwa i pół," powiedział z westchnieniem. „Ale przynajmniej Hikari znowu będzie szczęśliwa. Naprawdę tęskni za życiem tutaj. Nie uwierzysz, jak bardzo na mnie naciskała, żeby wziąć sobie parę dni wolnego, żebyśmy mogli tu przyjechać."

„Mnie to mówisz..." mruknął Shinji, przewracając oczami.

Jego przyjaciel oczywiście natychmiast wiedział, co miał na myśli. „Kobiety..." zachichotał. „Czasami można pozazdrościć Kensukemu. Zawsze wolny do robienia tego, na co ma ochotę..."

„Tak właściwie, to gdzie on jest? Ostatnio słyszałem, że chciał pojechać do Ameryki i nakręcić parę ujęć ruin do swojej serii."

„Ruin? Ha, ten drań jeden nie wysłał ci pocztówki z Nowego Hollywood? Przechwalając się, jak świetnie tam było?"

„Czy nie robiłeś przed chwilą mniej więcej tego samego?"

„Taa, ale to... a... nieważne..."

Shinji zachichotał z braku słów swojego przyjaciela po wpadnięciu w tę pułapkę. „Ale tak na poważnie, naprawdę sądzisz, że jego życie jest dużo lepsze?"

„Och, nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham swoje życie takim, jakie jest. Ale po to są te spotkania po latach, nie? Żeby pozwolić przeszłości ożyć raz jeszcze, dzielić się wspomnieniami, dziwić się jak wiele się zmieniło. Co prowadzi do 'co by było, gdyby."

„ 'Co by było, gdyby'?"

„Taa, no wiesz, 'Co by było, gdybym nie przyjął tej pracy?', 'co by było, gdybym nie był za późno tego jednego rana?', 'co by było, gdybym skręcił w lewo a nie w prawo?', 'co by było, gdybym...'" Podążył za wzrokiem Shinjiego do pewnej rudej i odwrócił się z powrotem do niego z porozumiewawczym uśmieszkiem. „ '... wybrał kogoś innego?'"

„Touji!" Shinji oderwał wzrok od kobiety. „Skończ już, dobra? Wiesz, że niczego nie żałuję. Mam kochającą żonę i cudowne dzieci. Nie mam powodów do narzekań."

„No, skoro tak mówisz..."

Shinji potrząsnął głową, zirytowany. Touji może i był jego przyjacielem, ale jego docinki było czasem gorsze od Misato. Shinji _naprawdę_ był szczęśliwy! Inni ludzie mogli tylko marzyć o takiej wspaniałej rodzinie, jaką on miał. Nigdy, przenigdy nie żałował, że przyjął tę miłość. Ich miłość była prawdziwa, to nie był akt desperacji dwojga ludzi, którzy po prostu za bardzo się bali sięgnąć po coś głębszego. W to musiał uwierzyć.

Wtedy zauważył, że wciąż wpatrywał się w Asukę, która wesoło plotkowała z Hikari po drugiej stronie sali. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy zobaczyła, że patrzy w jej kierunku.

Zaklął cicho, kiedy poczuł ciepło na swoich policzkach.

. Przyjęcie trwało dalej, tak jak się zaczęło. Ludzie wymieniali swoje 'Dawno się nie widzieliśmy' i 'Jak się masz?', pili wspólnie i dzielili się wspomnieniami, a potem witali kolejnych starych kolegów, o których nawet nie pomyśleli przez lata, i o których najprawdopodobniej znowu zapomną za zaledwie kilka godzin.

W ciągu zaledwie pół godziny Shinji musiał ściskać więcej rąk, niż kiedykolwiek miał przyjaciół. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć większości twarzy, ale to prawdopodobnie dotyczyło obu stron. Robili to prostu z każdym. Właściwie to niektórzy przywitali się z nim nawet dwa razy i być może przywitaliby się po raz trzeci, gdyby nie udało mu się ich uniknąć.

Obecnie chciał tylko wyjść. Touji zniknął przed chwilą, kiedy poszedł do baru zamówić sobie coś do picia. Shinji był niemal pewien, że Misato „przekonała" go do przyłączenia się do jej pijackiej gry. Słyszał, jak Hikari łaja go pomiędzy wiwatami.

Asuki nie widział, ani nie słyszał już od jakiegoś czasu. Może już odeszła – bez słowa – znowu.

I niby dlaczego miałaby się żegnać? To było tylko spotkanie starych kolegów, którzy nawet o sobie nie myśleli przez lata i najprawdopodobniej znowu zapomną o sobie za zaledwie kilka godzin.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak rozrzedzone stało się powietrze.

Jeden z pustych balkonów wyglądał wystarczająco zachęcająco. Kiedy Shinji wyszedł na zewnątrz, pozwalając ucichnąć za sobą muzyce i paplaninie, wziął głęboki wdech chłodnego powietrza. Podnosząc wzrok, mógł nawet zauważyć kilka gwiazd na niebie.

To był tak wielki kontrast w stosunku do parnego i głośnego klimatu w środku, że wyglądało to jak inny świat. Świat, w którym czuł się dużo wygodniej – cichy, spokojny.

„Wiesz, nigdy nie potrafiłam docenić ich tak bardzo, jak inni ludzie. Ale są ładne, dla odmiany."

Shinji obrócił się nieco w bok, choć wiedział już, kto stanął obok niego. „Już prawie myślałem, że poszłaś."

Asuka potrząsnęła głową, nie odrywając wzroku od nieba. „Jeszcze nie. Ja... Wciąż jest coś, co muszę zrobić..."

Kiedy obserwował, jak robi kilka kroków w przód do krawędzi balkonu, Shinji nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem się, co spowodowało w niej tę nagłą zmianę. Kiedy rozmawiali, wciąż wyglądała na tak pełną życia, jak ją pamiętał, ale teraz wyglądała na pogrążoną w myślach.

„Wiesz, czemu wtedy podjęłam tę decyzję?"

Czekała na odpowiedź, ale to pytanie całkowicie go zaskoczyło. Zadawał je sobie w przeszłości kilka razy – i mimo że miał pewne spore podejrzenia, nigdy nie udało mu się dojść do ostatecznej konkluzji. Ona była jedyną, która mogła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Po chwili ciszy niechętnie obróciła głowę w jego stronę; mały, szybki uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, kiedy zobaczyła, że wciąż tam był, ale potem skierowała wzrok z powrotem na gwiazdy. „Bałam się... z twojego powodu."

„Z mojego?"

Powoli skinęła głową. „Kiedyś pomyślałam sobie, że muszę cię nienawidzić. Za słaby żeby się postawić a jednak tak silny że z łatwością przewyższyłeś mnie we wszystkim, co miało dla mnie znaczenie, we wszystkim na co tak ciężko pracowałam. Miałam wszelkie powody żeby cię nienawidzić. Ale kiedy wszystko się skończyło, a EVA'y zniknęły – nagle nie został mi żaden z tych powodów. Co gorsza, pomogłeś mi nawet zobaczyć życie bez EVA'y; coś czym nigdy nawet nie zaprzątałam sobie głowy, póki to nagle nie nastąpiło. A więc, z każdym dniem w następnych latach odkryłam, że coraz bardziej i bardziej mnie do ciebie ciągnie – do momentu, w którym zdałam sobie sprawę, że już prawie zrezygnowałam z części siebie. A to przeraziło mnie bardziej niż jakikolwiek Anioł, z którymi się mierzyliśmy. Wiedziałam wtedy, że muszę podjąć decyzję."

Westchnęła cicho, kiedy spuściła wzrok. „Wyszłam za mąż, urodziłam... Chyba próbowałam po prostu zapomnieć. Może zapomniałam. I po tak długim czasie... pomyślałam, że to już bez znaczenia. Że mogę spojrzeć ci w twarz jak wszystkim innym; dobrze się bawić na spotkaniu po latach, a... a potem po prostu wrócić do swojej rodziny, jak gdyby nigdy nic..."

Biorąc głęboki oddech, nagle się odwróciła, twarzą do niego. „Czy jesteś szczęśliwy, Shinji?"

Ciężko przełknął ślinę. Czemu musiała o to zapytać? Po tym wszystkim, ona tylko... „T-tak."

„Cóż, ja... ja też jestem szczęśliwa," powiedziała cicho, robiąc krok w jego kierunku ze spuszczoną głową. „Tak właśnie codziennie myślałam. Że wreszcie odnalazłam swoje szczęście. Ale – na sam twój widok..."

Była teraz blisko, o wiele za blisko niż _powinna_ być. A mimo wszystko jego stopy były jakby przymarznięte do ziemi; stwierdził, że nie potrafi się ruszyć. Serce waliło mu jak młot, kiedy ostrożnie położyła ręce na jego piersi i powoli przesunęła je w stronę ramion, podczas gdy odległość między nimi kurczyła się.

„Asuka, c-co ty wyprawiasz?"

„Muszę wiedzieć, Shinji," wyszeptała desperacko, ich twarze były oddalone tylko o centymetry. „Muszę wiedzieć, czy podjęłam słuszną decyzję, czy popełniłam największy błąd w moim życiu..."

„Asuka, nie-nie sądzę, że..."

Ale mimo tych słów już się pochylał; jej oddech na jego ustach przyciągał go bliżej, czy tego chciał czy nie.

„Proszę..." uciszyła go, „tylko... tylko ten jeden raz..."

To zdecydowanie nie był jego pierwszy pocałunek. Właściwie było ich całkiem sporo, począwszy od gorących i namiętnych, poprzez czułe i pełne miłości, aż po małe powitalne i pożegnalne cmoknięcia.

A mimo to, kiedy ich usta się zetknęły, nie potrafił porównać tego uczucia do niczego innego. Może po prostu dlatego że był zbyt nieuważny żeby trzeźwo myśleć; może część jego po prostu _chciała_, żeby ten pocałunek był wyjątkowy, ale w tym momencie się tym nie przejmował, _nie chciał_ się tym przejmować. W tej chwili nie chciał myśleć o ostatnich piętnastu latach czy o tych czekających w domu. Obecnie znów był tylko czternastolatkiem otrzymującym swój zupełnie pierwszy pocałunek, o którym marzył od tak dawna.

Ale kiedy powoli się rozdzielili, a rzeczywistość zaczęła powracać do świadomości, wciąż nie wiedział co myśleć. Powinien być zadowolony? Wstydzić się? Nie miał pojęcia.

Poczuł, jak Asuka lekko drży, kiedy mocno go trzymała wtulając mu twarz w pierś.

„Czemu poczułam się, jakby to było takie... takie właściwe?" wydyszała.

Właściwe. Tego słowa szukał. Ale możliwość wyobrażenia sobie, co czuła, nie ułatwiło mu znalezienia odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

„Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, Shinji?" mruknęła. „Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co by się stało, gdybyśmy tylko dali sobie szansę?"

„Nie-nie wiem... Ostatecznie moglibyśmy zdać sobie sprawę, że jednak do siebie nie pasujemy. Może w końcu toczylibyśmy tylko gorące kłótnie i rozstalibyśmy się albo rozwiedlibyśmy w najgorszym wypadku. Albo, bojąc się bycia samemu, tylko udawalibyśmy szczęśliwych; żyjąc pustym życiem obok siebie. Albo..."

„Albo...?"

„Albo bylibyśmy szczęśliwsi, niż moglibyśmy sobie wyobrazić, będąc razem od dziesięciu fantastycznych lat, będąc błogim małżeństwem od dziewięciu i mielibyśmy najwspanialsze dzieci, jakie moglibyśmy sobie wymarzyć. Nasze życie byłoby snem." Jego uśmiech rozszerzył się. „A pewnego dnia poszlibyśmy na spotkanie po latach i udawalibyśmy, że nie widzieliśmy się przez wiele lat."

Na początku nie okazała żadnej reakcji na jego słowa.

Potem jej ciało zakołysało się w jego ramionach – raz, dwa – i w końcu wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, do którego wkrótce się przyłączył.

„Dobra, dobra, już naprawdę wystarczy," wydyszała, kiedy się w końcu trochę uspokoiła, a potem złożyła na jego ustach kolejny, szybki pocałunek.

„Hej, po prostu udawałem głupka," powiedział Shinji z ulgą. „To ty zaczęłaś tym 'dawno się nie widzieliśmy'..."

„Wybacz, po prostu nie mogłam się oprzeć. Ta twoja mina kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś, była bezcenna."

„Cóż, _naprawdę_ zaskoczyło mnie zobaczenie cię tutaj. Myślałem, że byłaś chora czy co."

„Naprawdę oczekiwałeś, że kupię drogą nową suknię i pójdę do fryzjera – nie zapominając o przekonywaniu cię przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, że to będzie świetna okazja żeby gdzieś wyjść – a potem w ogóle się tu nie pokażę? Do tej pory powinieneś mnie lepiej poznać, panie Ikari!"

Wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie chciała odpowiedzi, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed zrobieniem przepraszającej miny. Westchnienie zadowolenia wydobyło się z jej uśmiechniętych ust, kiedy obróciła się w jego ramionach, opierając się o niego plecami. Shinji skorzystał z zaproszenia i oparł podbródek na jej ramieniu. Przytuleni do siebie policzkami oglądali rozświetlony zarys miasta na tle nieba, ogrzewając się w chłodną noc.

„Jak to robisz?" wyszeptała w końcu Asuka. „Po tylu latach, w jaki sposób sprawiasz, że czuję się jak wtedy, kiedy się między nami zaczęło?"

„To ja powinienem cię o to spytać. Wciąż potrafisz jednym uśmiechem sprawić, że rumienię się jak nieśmiały nastolatek."

„Oczywiście że potrafię. Pewnych rzeczy nigdy się nie oduczysz."

Shinji zachichotał trochę, trzymając jej ciało blisko swojego. „Hej... To..." Położył jej rękę na brzuchu. „Czy to...?"

„A myślisz, że gdzie tak nagle pojechałam?"

„I to nie mogło poczekać do jutra?"

„Żartujesz? Wiesz, jak się podniecam takimi rzeczami. Po prostu _musiałam_ się upewnić."

„No, nie musiałaś przebiec obok mnie, wskoczyć do samochodu i odjechać bez słowa. Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się martwiłem, kiedy Nozomi przekazała mi twoją wiadomość, że jedziesz do lekarza, ale że ja i tak 'lepiej pójdę na spotkanie po latach i będę się dobrze bawił, albo...'?"

„O, mój biedny..." Zaczęła się obracać, ale nagle zatrzymała się w połowie. „Chwila moment; Nozomi! Prawie bym zapomniała, chciałam zadzwonić."

„Znowu!" jęknął Shinji, puszczając ją niechętnie. „Asuka, ona jest naszą niańką od pięciu lat. Nie sądzisz, że choć raz sobie sama poradzi? Nie musisz jej kontrolować za każdym razem."

„Tu nie chodzi o nią! Touji ci nie powiedział? Zostawili Hanako w naszym domu, zanim tu przyszli. Ten mały bachor zawsze czepia się mojego Kenjiego."

„Może go tak naprawdę lubi."

„Ha! Tak jakby! A co z Shizuką, to jest miła, grzeczna dziewczynka. Byłaby dla niego dużo lepsza!"

„Bycie tak grzecznym w tym wieku jest właściwie trochę straszne, jakby mnie kto pytał. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, czy nie są i tak trochę za mali, żebyśmy rozmawiali o ich możliwym życiu miłosnym?"

„No, w tym wieku zacząłe..."

Przerwało im głośne wiwatowanie ze środka. Twarze obojga zwróciły się do drzwi z mieszanką obrzydzenia i irytacji.

„Chyba nie będę musiała dzwonić..." Asuka zerknęła na swojego męża. „Chyba że raz się nie wtrącimy i niech się sami wstydzą."

Shinji tylko odwzajemnił uśmiech swojej żony. „Chodź, zabierzmy ich do domu. I tak nie ma po co tu już zostać."

Asuka podążyła za nim, wzdychając. „Czemu zawsze muszą 'tańczyć'...?"

**Koniec**

. **Uwagi od Jimmy'ego Wolka:** Cóż, nie wiem jak wy, ale po zobaczeniu jak ci wszyscy dawno nie widziani przyjaciele z grubą przesadą witają się na spotkaniu po latach, ta mała gierka w stylu „O mój Boże! Jak długo to się już nie widzieliśmy?" „Nie wiem. Co najmniej trzy... godziny!" stała się całkiem częsta między mną a tymi, z którymi się wciąż trzymam.

Pomysł na napisanie tego narodził się właściwie prawie rok temu. Kilkoro ludzi prosiło o sequela „Ceny Sławy" (polska wersja już wkrótce! – przyp. L-Voss), mimo że wyraźnie mówiłem, że go nie napiszę. Głównie dlatego, że bałem się, że to będzie „kolejny fic o spotkaniu po latach" (no wiecie: „Po kilku latach życia z dala od siebie spotykają się ponownie; przyznają się do swoich błędów i co do siebie czują/czuli itd.") i wolałbym raczej wplatać do moich opowiadań przynajmniej trochę zaskakujących rzeczy. Zatem, sequela nie dostaniecie, ale w zamian – fic o spotkaniu po latach _z_ małym zaskoczeniem – co, mam nadzieję, również zadowoli Wasze gusta.

Podziękowania dla moich korektorów: Puddle of LCL, Dunerata i SparowSoula (kimkolwiek jesteś ;) )

PS: Winny po wszystkich trzech liczeniach, Kyo. Dzięki.

-spogląda zabójczym wzrokiem na korektorów za niezauważenie-

Autorem tego fanfica jest JimmyWolk/The author of this fanfic is JimmyWolk

Przetłumaczył go Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija/Translated by Adrian „L-Voss" Sapija

Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved


End file.
